


Lesser Of The Two Evils

by PhantomWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: "Well, I think The Flash and Captain Cold are secretly more than just buddies.""No, I think it's The Flash and the Green Arrow."





	Lesser Of The Two Evils

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow and The Flash, nor any of the characters.
> 
> A.N.: Enjoy the read! ^_^

“…And I’m pretty sure there’s something going on between our speedster and that nemesis of his,” Joe finished.

Detective Lance listened with half interest as he sorted through a bunch of case files. He wasn’t really a man of gossips. “He does have a lot of nemesis.”

“This one is a bit different. You heard of Captain Cold, yes?” Joe received a faint nod. “Well, I think The Flash and Captain Cold are secretly more than just _buddies.”_   Lance noted the tone of distaste there. “If being chummy wasn’t bad enough. They’re on the opposite side, for goodness sake.”

“That’s odd,” Quentin said, frowning. He stopped mid-search. “The talk about here is different.” He paused. “No, I think it’s The Flash and the _Green Arrow.”_

“I’m more convinced it’s with that thief.”

“I’m more inclined to think it’s with the one with bow and arrows.”

“As a resident of Central City, I can support my claim.”

“As somebody living in Starling City, I can back up what I’m saying.”

They both wondered how the conversation flowed towards there. A while ago, Detective West had arrived in SCPD headquarters with the sole purpose of getting the case file regarding a certain criminal on spree on Central City; said criminal was originally from Starling City who relocated to Central a few days before the particle accelerator explosion. It wasn’t funny anymore that most metahumans were formerly convicts.

Now, here they were. Debating whether who The Flash was currently dating (if that could be even called that). Admittedly, they weren’t both the type to listen to rumors. But they did see for themselves, in different occasions, what was going around on their respective cities.

Joe didn’t know what was worse—to find out that Barry, his sweet and innocent Barry, protector and guardian of Central City, was going out with their local master thief with a penchant for anything related to the word _cold_ , and jumping on timelines quite literally to pass his time (ironic); or going out with Starling's vigilante who has affinities for arrows and submitting criminals to the precinct with at least a single arrow sticking out of them.

And since when did the dating life of his foster son became sensational in two neighboring cities anyway? Joe mulled to himself on his way back to Central.

With those thoughts in mind, he knew there was only one way to find out.

Ask Barry himself.

When he brought up the subject though, Barry instantly became nervous, beginning with something like:

“Uhh… It’s a long story, actually.”

Joe was sure as hell it would be.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
